This invention relates to riding mowers and more particularly to a canopy having a mounting base so universal that it can be easely attached securly to any riding mower regardless of style. Riding mower implement hitches are so flimsey that to try to mount a canopy on said riding mowers with out braces at a point above said implement hitch connecting said riding mower to said mounting base would be like fishing with the small end of a pole, in other words it would be very unstable.